Water leakage, floods and liquid overflow conditions can cause significant and permanent structural and property damage. For example, a cesspool overflow can ruin carpeting, flooring and upholstery. Floods, leaks and overflows can short electrical circuits and ruin electrical appliances and components. Cesspool overflow is unpleasant and can be damaging. A toilet flusher may break resulting in a continuous flow of water into a cesspool unbeknown to the occupants of a structure. This continuous flow of water can very quickly fill a cesspool beyond its capacity resulting in flood conditions and the consequential damage to personal property mentioned above.
In some systems, when an overflow condition occurs, an audible alarm, bell, siren or lights becomes activated. If nobody is present, the alarm sound or lights will go unnoticed.
Utility pumps are pumps that are often used in various situations where water or liquid must be drained or moved and which can be used as a standalone pump-apart from any interconnected system. Utility pumps are typically AC powered and typically there are available voltage sources which supply about 110 Volts AC. However, the cost of an AC powered pump is usually much higher than that of a DC powered pump. In addition, one can receive an electrical shock if the conventional, high voltage 110 Volt AC utility pump is exposed to water. Thus, there is a need for a system that uses a low-cost, DC powered pump that can be plugged into a standard AC outlet and used with relative safety to notify a person of a leak and remove the liquid that has been detected.
Heretofore, there were no relatively low-cost, modular systems available which address the problems identified above and which incorporate leak detection, notification, removal and or containment of the liquid from the area in a single inexpensive, functionally—efficient design as does the proposed system as set forth herein.